The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Pool & the First Swim
by pashotshot1
Summary: Henry makes a pool, and he and Flynn swim in it.


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Pool & the First Swim 

School was starting up for Flynn, yet after school, Flynn always took time for Henry. He often went to Henry's house to get help on homework and to understand the school material. One Friday, about three weeks into the school year, Flynn had no homework for the weekend, but he decided to pay Henry a visit after school. The school bus took Flynn to Henry's place and then Flynn knocked on Henry's front door. Henry went to the door and answered it. 

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "Come on in."

Flynn came in and sat on the living room couch.

"I am glad you came here," Henry said. "I have been working on something ever since you began school."

"Oh, really," Flynn said. "What have you been working on?"

"Follow me," Henry said. While Henry and Flynn walked towards the back porch, Henry continued to talk, "I have thought about how abnormally warm it has been this year."

"Okay, I am with you so far," Flynn said.

"And I decided that I wanted to make a pool for us to enjoy," Henry said. "And plus, since in times past that we could not find a public pool to swim on, I decided to make one myself."

"Where is it at?" Flynn asked.

Henry opened the door to the back porch where the hot tub was. Henry and Flynn went out the back porch into the backyard where the pool was.

"This looks great," Flynn said. "How deep is it?"

"About three feet," Henry said. "Long with a pool ladder, I also made a ledge where you can just dip your feet in the pool."

"This is nice, Henry," Flynn said. "And you made this?"

"I really did," Henry said. "So, what are you waiting for? Try it out."

"Okay, I will," Flynn said.

Flynn took his shoes and socks off, sat on the ledge and dipped his feet in the pool.

"What do you think?" Henry asked.

"This pool water feels amazing," Flynn said. "Thanks, Henry. This is wonderful."

"You're welcome," Henry said. "Did you bring your swimming suit?"

"Of course I did," Flynn said.

"Well, go to my room and change," Henry said. "I might go in the pool myself."

"That will be great," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went in the house. Flynn changed in Henry's bedroom and Henry changed in his living room. Once they changed, they met in the living room.

"Are you ready to go swimming?" Henry asked.

"I sure am, Henry," Flynn said.

Henry and Flynn went back out in the backyard and into the pool.

"This is awesome," Flynn said. "Thanks for making this, Henry."

"Sure thing, Flynn," Henry said. "I knew you would enjoy it."

"This is just amazing," Flynn said. "I really could have used a nice dip in the pool after the productive school year I had so far."

"You're right," Henry said. "You learned a lot in these last few weeks alone."

"I know," Flynn said. "Plus, this pool water is nice and cool so I get a little heat relief."

"Me, too," Henry said. "And I could really use some."

"I knew you would after all the work you put in building this," Flynn said.

"I know," Henry said.

"I can swim for a little bit, Henry," Flynn said. "You can relax for as long as you need to in this pool."

"Thanks, Flynn," Henry said. "Go ahead and enjoy yourself for a little bit."

Flynn started swimming in the pool for a little bit while Henry sat in the pool and relaxed. Flynn kept swimming for thirty minutes until he noticed that Henry fell asleep in the pool. Flynn then got out of the pool and went into the house to get a pillow for Henry. Flynn came back to the pool and put the pillow under Henry's head. Flynn went back in the pool to swim some more. Flynn swam for another hour before finally sitting down to rest. Flynn fell asleep about ten minutes before Henry woke up. Henry then put the pillow that was under his head under Flynn's head. Once that was done, Henry began swimming in the pool himself. Henry swam in the pool for about an hour before Flynn woke up.

"Hey, Flynn, you didn't have to wake up," Henry said.

"Neither did you, Henry," Flynn said. "I was just taking a swimming break."

"Well, you've napped an hour," Henry said.

"I am always tired for some reason," Flynn said.

"So am I," Henry said. "I guess we can nap together after we swim together."

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry swam together for about an hour and then they sat down to talk and relax.

"This pool is really nice," Flynn said. "Thanks for letting me swim in it."

"The pleasure is all mine," Henry said. "Plus, this is a good activity to beat the heat."

"I know, but the heat has calmed down a little bit," Flynn said. "The highs are staying in the low nineties and the humidity hasn't been as high as it used to be."

"I did see that," Henry said. "But, I think it would be best if we kept our exciting adventures to a minimum until the temperatures cool down even further."

"I think that's a good idea," Flynn said. "And I think we have done that."

"Yes, we have," Henry said. "I guess we should keep it up."

"Maybe we should," Flynn said. "Like right now, a nap would sound really good right now."

"I agree," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry napped in the pool. They woke up about two hours later.

"That was a relaxing nap," Flynn said.

"That indeed was," Henry said. "Are you going to stay the night tonight?"

"I plan on it," Flynn said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Henry said.

"Did you want to swim some more?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe just a little more before we call it quits on the swimming for today," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry began swimming for about another thirty minutes before finally getting out of the pool to dry off.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Flynn asked.

"That indeed was," Henry said. "So, do you want to swim some more tomorrow?"

"That would be great," Flynn said.

"Let's go in and grab something to eat," Henry said.

"Let's do it," Flynn said.

The two continued to dry off and then went inside to get something to eat.


End file.
